1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low floor type small vehicle including an engine mounted on a vehicle body while being disposed on the rear side of a floor portion on which to mount the feet of a vehicle driver seated on a passengers' seat, and an electric motor for giving electric power for assisting the steering of a steering handle by the vehicle driver, and particularly to an improvement in a power steering system.
2. Description of Background Art
A power steering system by which the steering of a steering handle by a vehicle driver is assisted by electric power from an electric motor has already been known, for example as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-341529. In the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-341529, a housing of a control unit is mounted to an outside surface of a case for containing a power transmission mechanism for transmitting rotational power of the electric motor to a power transmission shaft for transmitting a steering force to the steering wheel side. In this case, it is necessary to obviate as much as possible the actions of external forces on the control unit, and it is desired to protect the control unit from external forces.